Sam Gets a New Puppy
by O'Abina
Summary: Just a little funny cuteness that takes place after the season 8 finale. Sam is recovering from the trails and Crowley wants to make him feel better.


**A/N: So, I thought this up while playing with my own dogs and realized that since Sam has become a dog person, how awesome it would be for Team Freewill to have their own Hellhound. And thus, this was born! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: NO. . . Just... no….**

* * *

Sam was lying down in bed reading one of the Men of Letters' books. Although, he wasn't really taking in any of the valuable information. He still felt horrible about the fact that he still hadn't recovered from the trials, and that meant Dean had to go on hunts without him. To make matters worse, Dean was bringing Cas to accompany him on the hunts. So, Sam was left in the _'o so comforting' _care of their demon with a conscience. On the bright side, Crowley did know how to make some good soup_._

* * *

Sam looked up when he heard a knock at the door. "It's Crowley. I have lunch." _Ah, soup._

"Come in," Sam replied. Crowley walked in with a bowl of soup and a beer. Sam set his book aside and took the meal.

"Thank you, Crowley," Sam said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. Crowley nodded in response, but gave him an odd look. Instead of saying anything, Crowley just walked away, closing the door behind him.

After a few minutes, there was another knock at the door. "It's me, Crowley. I got something that might cheer you up, Moose."

"Come in," Sam said, while grabbing the gun he kept hidden under the blankets. God only knew what Crowley would give him to make him feel better. Although, Crowley walking in with a mini Hellhound was something unexpected and oddly cute. What Sam also didn't expect was him taking said Hellhound when it was handed to him.

"Well," Crowley asked, "do you like him?"

Instead of answering, Sam asked, "Um, how can I see him? And _how_ in the world will this make me feel better?"

"I put a spell on him that makes him visible to humans. As for making you feel better, I heard you liked dogs, so I go you one." Sam could only stare at him. "What? The one time I go out of my way to do something nice, you can at least say thank- you."

"Oh! Ya. Um, thank you Crowley. It's not that I don't like him, but why are you giving me a Hellhound. I mean... It's a Hellhound."

"True. But the thing's a runt. Plus, I'm pretty sure there's something wrong in his head."

"What do you mean?"

"Sam, the Hellhound is cuddling with you. There's something wrong with it."

Sam looked down at the tiny Hellhound napping in his arms. It was indeed cuddling with him. Now, what to name it?

* * *

A couple days later, Dean and Cas returned from a successful hunt. The first thing Dean did was make a bee- line for the kitchen to grab a beer.

"Hello Sam," Cas greeted as Sam walked in carrying the Hellhound in his arms.

"Ya. Hey Sammy. Um. Want to explain… this," Dean asked, gesturing to the Hellhound.

"I believe that's a Hellhound, Dean," informed Cas. Both Sam and Dean rolled their eyes at the ex- angel.

"Thank you captain obvious. What I meant was, why do you have one, Sam?" Dean asked as calmly as he could. But Sam knew that on the inside, his brother was terrified. The only thing keeping Dean from shoot the Hellhound, was the fact that it was in Sam's arms.

"Well," Sam replied carefully, "Crowley knew I was upset about not being able to go on the hunt with you and Cas; so he thought, giving me a dog would make me feel better."

"It's a Hellhound Sam! Why the hell didn't you shoot it!"

"Look at him, Dean! He's small. Defenseless. And he's not making an attempt to kill anything and drag it to hell. He's freakin cuddling with me Dean! I don't think he's a threat to us."

Before Dean could argue back, Cas asked the 64 dollar question. "What are you going to name him?"

"No! No! Don't answer that!" Dean exclaimed. "You can't name _it_ because then you'll get attached to _it_. And then you won't let me kill _it._"

"I named him Theron," Sam replied, totally ignoring Dean as he made a sound somewhere between a whimper and a groan.

"What are you lot up to?"Crowley asked, joining the argument.

"Crowley," Dean growled. But before he could finish his threat, there was a little whine from Theron.

"Ah," Sam said to it, "are you hungry?"Walking over to the fridge, he set Theron on the table and pulled out a package of meat. The meat was gone in seconds.

Dean glared at everyone in the room as they looked fondly down at Theron; who was licking up the remaining meat blood. "I don't care how crappy you may feel Sammy. Bu you're taking care of the beast on your own. And I'm not helping you clean up his crap either.

But Dean was fighting a losing battle. Because even he had to admit, that Theron and Sam sleeping together was pretty cute.

* * *

**Yay! That's it. I hope you like the new addition to Team Freewill. The name Theron, I found out on the internet, means 'hunter' and I thought that would be the perfect name for a Hellhound. As always, constructive criticism loved. If you think anyone was OOC, please let me know, so I don't write them that why again. Until inspiration hints again!**


End file.
